


［all云］上流玩法  01

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 15





	［all云］上流玩法  01

01.

终于又见到金钟云了，记忆中脸蛋有些肉肉的青涩少年已经出落的格外帅气，凤眼凌厉而又冷冽，落在崔始源眼里却格外妩媚。

是的，妩媚。

从几年前他第一次撞破自己的好朋友，金家的小少爷正在房间里用什么东西往自己后穴塞的时候，金钟云之后的任何动作在崔始源看起来都有了别样的风情。

今天是金家的掌舵人，也就是金氏夫妇的葬礼，金钟云挺直了腰站在巨大黑白遗像的旁边，努力平静的样子，像一棵寒风中的小白杨，可在场的谁都知道，这金小少爷往后的日子怕是要不好过了。

崔始源看着台上的人，眼底满是缱绻和温柔，金钟云是他正正堂堂的光鲜人生里唯一被偷藏起来的下流幻想。他们两家是世交，原本就是从小一起玩到大的好兄弟。只是这感情从什么时候开始变质的呢，连崔始源自己也说不清楚。

正想着，这边金钟云也看到了他向他走了过来，“始源呐！怎么回来了，不是在国外读研吗？”

“本来学业也完成的差不多了，伯父伯母出了这么大的事，我当然要回来看看，而且这次也就不走了。”崔始源一边回答着，一边看着日思夜想的人，好像比自己走之前瘦了点。

“嗯，不走了好。省的你妈妈总念叨你。”他点了点头，并没有去深究他正好在此时赶回来的原因，似乎毫不在意崔始源是不是为他而来。

金钟云今天穿一身素黑的西装，把一张小脸更衬得苍白许多，看他有些疲累的揉了揉眉心。崔始源心下一动，“钟云哥，要不这几天我去跟你一起住吧，也跟你有个照应。”

“好啊，那你晚上跟我一起回去吧。”金钟云也没力气笑了，随便应了一句就继续去和其他人周旋了。

崔始源抿了一口酒，金钟云讲话时开开合合的小嘴，偶尔伸出来的嫣红的舌，微微散开一点的领口和因为动作而清晰的锁骨，无一不让他下身硬的发痛。

他的目光此时流连在金钟云露出来的那一小截纤细脚踝上，自己几年前送他的红绳还好好的戴着，真乖。

说起来呢，金家是走黑道的，虽然表面上有个公司像模像样的，但是稍一打听都知道金家的本业是开地下赌场。

一周前，金钟云刚结束一天的训练回来，就听说自己的父母被枪杀，只是具体是谁做的还无法确定。

虽说对外金钟云的形象一直是不谙世事的纨绔少爷，每天只知道花天酒地的样子。但其实从小他就被他爸按在赌场看人被断手断脚，看出千，看所有不入流的手段，甚至每天都有特训格斗。金老爷子也知道做这行早晚会有那一天，所以早早的就开始训练他，冷酷和暴戾几乎融在他的骨血里。

他记得父亲一直对他说的，“做这行的，就不能有心。”

他做到了，并且一直做的很好，看起来乖顺柔软的外表下，心却是冷硬的。金钟云实在清楚的很，自己现在就像是被狼群窥伺的肥肉，这左右的人都等着在金家这块产业里分一杯羹。

这会儿金钟云一边在一众长辈面前恭敬的回着话，一边在心里冷笑着。

怎么还真以为他金钟云是什么柔弱娇花吗？还真是一群年纪越大越没脑子的家伙。

直到太阳快落山，夕阳的金光撒进宴会厅，这场盛大而荒诞的葬礼才终于结束了，金钟云冷眼看着一个个满脸堆笑的人在出了门以后却又立刻换上不屑或者嘲弄的面孔，微不可闻的摇了摇头。

“走吧。”金钟云掏出烟盒，熟练的点了一支，又回过头看了一眼巨大的黑白照，深深的吐出一口烟来，那烟雾四下散去，像是他变得虚无缥缈的人生。

“什么时候学的？”崔始源皱了皱眉，似乎有些不悦。他记得钟云哥从不沾染这样容易上瘾的东西。

“想抽就抽咯哪有什么学不学的，你不来一支？”金钟云挑眉看他。

于是崔始源鬼迷心窍一般，接过来他的烟也吸了一口，他就是如此的迷恋他，如果这时金钟云递过来的是针管，他应该也会毫不犹豫的扎进静脉里。

“走，先去吃饭吧，这群老王八蛋，饿死我了。”金钟云理所当然的坐进副驾，崔始源一向是给自己当司机的。

“想吃什么？”

“老地方。”

02.

“所以还没抓到凶手？”崔始源看着对面吃着奶油意面的人问到。

“怎么可能那么容易，那些警察又不敢管，真的逼急了也就是找个替死鬼，还不如我自己查。”金钟云撇撇嘴，又夹了一块牛肉塞进嘴里。

“不说这些了，你呢，去国外读书感觉怎么样？我都不知道你回来，也没去接你。”金钟云嘟嘟囔囔的说着，因为放松就顺便扯了扯衣领，崔始源却被那不经意间露出的红痕吸引了视线。

“喂！看什么呢，哦这个，诶咦怎么还大惊小怪的，你不是知道我的取向嘛。”金钟云弯了弯眼睛，像一只卖娇的猫。

崔始源点点头，握着餐具的手却发狠的用了些力，哪来的狗东西也敢爬上钟云哥的床？

金钟云是他心口上的朱砂痣，遥望着的阿芙洛狄忒，永远的白月光。

也许是看到金钟云自慰的那一夜，也可能是从金钟云坦白自己性向，常常跟不同的男人鬼混以后。崔始源的对金钟云的感情就开始不知不觉的变了，那些肮脏幻想慢慢开成一朵阴冷的花，又像是吐着芯子的蛇，缠着他自己喘不过气来。

他开始渴望金钟云，如果是谁都可以，那为什么自己不可以？

他也唾弃自己，可他更想占有，占有他的阿芙洛狄忒，他甘愿为此抛弃自己的信仰。

金钟云没有拒绝崔始源递过来的酒，他一杯一杯的喝着。深红色的酒液随着喉结的起伏被尽数咽下，柔软的小舌偶尔会伸出来舔一舔留有液体的嘴角。

仅仅是这样的动作，就让崔始源的思想开始滑到无边的旖旎中。

他的目光粘稠而热烈，金钟云早晚会是他的。他以一个陪伴者的姿态在他身边等待了太久，而现在有不干净的脏了钟云的身子，自己当然是要亲手把他擦干净。

只是他沉浸在即将拥有金钟云的幻想里，一直到他揽住金钟云柔软的腰肢，把微醺的人搂进怀里时，也没看到金钟云嘲弄的轻轻勾起的嘴角。

看来，他以为他折下一朵玫瑰。

TBC.


End file.
